


Watery Interlude #5: Spider Thoughts

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Muz-Lari (oc argonian db), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Why does Inigo like spiders so much? Muz-Lari wants to know.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um





	Watery Interlude #5: Spider Thoughts

Muz-Lari shuddered as Inigo’s sword entered the giant spider’s head with a wet squelch. 

Inigo hummed as he waited for the spider’s death convulsions to pass. He had a contest to win, and he needed one it’s legs. His ear twitched at the sound of quiet footsteps. He turned his head and grinned at Muz-Lari as she stood next to him. 

“That was fun, my friend! I know you don’t like spiders, but this was a good way to start the morning.” 

“Inigo, why spiders?” 

Inigo’s ears perked up and turned towards the argonian. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why spiders,” Muz-Lari repeated. She gestured to the now barely twitching carcass. “Why do you like spiders so much?” 

Inigo shrugged. 

"There's just something about them. Like the noises they make when you hit them. Or the way their legs move and spasm. I don't really know. I've just always liked killing spiders." 

Muz-Lari was quiet for a heartbeat, considering. Then shrugged. 

“Well it certainly adds to your uniqueness. So, just keep being you, Inigo. I like you as you are.” 

A purr rumbled out of Inigo’s chest as he grinned at the Dragonborn and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Thank you, my friend. You have no idea what that means to me.” 

Muz-Lari grinned back as she returned embrace, her arm going around Inigo’s waist. 

She was pretty sure she knew exactly how much it meant to Inigo. But he didn’t need to know that. And with him smiling next to her, she was too content to mention it. 


End file.
